


Interuptions

by dark_side_of_the_moon



Category: The Good Fight (TV), The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 04:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13562388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_side_of_the_moon/pseuds/dark_side_of_the_moon
Summary: Not tied to any particular episode - just a quick bit of smut with my favourite couple.





	Interuptions

They lay entwined on the sofa, a mix of arms and legs and loose clothing. Her shirt was half open, exposing the tops of her breasts and the front fastening balconette bra, itself half undone, as he licked one nipple through the soft lace and stroked the other with his fingertips. Her skirt was up around her hips, her panties pushed down slightly as his other hand gently massaging her clit, feeling it swell as her arousal increased. She sighed with pleasure and longing. She was so, so close. She’d pushed his pants and shorts down and massaged him gently as he massaged her, feeling him lengthen and harden with every stroke as her other hand stroked his naked back.  
“You ready?” He breathed hard.  
“God, yes!” She breathed back. In one swift move, he tugged her panties all the way down and slid smoothly into her, shifting his position slightly with each thrust to find the perfect angle for her. “There!” she sighed urgently. “Right there.” She moaned softly and he smiled into her neck, pressed his lips to the sweet spot just below her ear. He pumped hard and fast, feeling her body contract as she took a sharp intake of breath and buried her face in his shoulder to muffle the cry as she came. He let go and exploaded into her, collapsing on top of her, breathing hard, their hearts racing.  
“What’s that?” She mumbled, hearing a vibrating noise. “Is that my phone?” He looked over her head to the coffee table where her phone flashed discretely, Cary’s name appearing on the screen.  
“No, it’s mine” he lied, burying his face in her neck. She kissed the top of his head and then scowled.  
“I thought yours was on charge in the kitchen?” He groaned looked up at her.  
“Busted” he smirked, settling his weight on top of her.  
“Pass me my phone” she smiled sweetly. “It might be important.” He looked at her sceptically. She ignored him and reached over her head, knocking over her empty wine glass. He sighed, reached over her and stood the glass up, picking up her phone and held it just slightly out of her reach. “You can have this, and I’ll let you check your voicemail, but if you want to call him back then there’s going to be sex tariff.”  
“Don’t be ridiculous! Give me that.” She reached for the phone.  
“And if you don’t hang up after 1 minute, I’m going to start making loud sex noises so he can hear me.”  
“You are not. Hand it over.” He smiled and passed her the phone. She listened to the voice mail while he let his hands wander, unbuttoning her blouse all the way, unclasping her bra and kissing the soft, warm skin between her breasts, cupping them and stroking her nipples. She sighed and shifted beneath him, trying to concentrate on the message. He heard some of it, a witness hadn’t turned up and they couldn’t reach him, what did she want him to do? This was going to involve a return call, he realised, disappointedly. He eased himself up and nuzzled her ear. She tilted her face towards him, one eye on her phone.  
“I’ll be quick” she smiled, apologetically. He shrugged.  
“You pay the tariff. And more than a minute and I start making sex noises.”  
“Don’t you dare. What is the tariff anyway?” He thought about this for a second.  
“A blow job. In your office.”  
“A blow job. In your office.” She counter offered.  
“Why do we never do it in your office? We’ve done it in mine. And my workshop. And my barn…..” he kissed her neck.  
“Your office is in your house, and your workshop and your barn are next to it. And you don’t employ anyone, let alone over 200 people, any of whom could come wandering in at any point.”  
“You say that like it’s a bad thing.“ He smiled against her neck.  
“My answer’s still no. You keep your pants in my office. I need to return this call.”  
“Oh my God, harder! That’s it, just there! You’re so wet!” He breathed in a dramatic high pitched voice.  
“Stop that” she laughed and pressed call. “Cary, what do you need?” she asked when he answered. Kurt looked at her, made a show of looking at his watch and raised his eyebrows. She smiled and held his gaze as she listened to Cary, gently stroking his hair. “Have you tried Kalinda?” He looked at his watch again and shrugged, moving his lips back to her breasts, circling one nipple gently with his tongue, watching her. She smiled and continued stroking his hair and talking to Cary. “No, don’t waste your time with that. Call Kalinda and let her know what happened. She’ll find him. I’ve got to go.” She hung up and placed her phone on the floor. “There. All yours.” He smiled and closed his eyes as his lips closed around her nipple and sucked, letting his teeth grazing her as he pulled his lips away.  
“Fuck!” She moaned softly, her back arching. He repeated the move on her other breast before moving his lips down her body. He took his time, kissing, licking the soft warm skin of her stomach, her abdomen, skirting round her sex to her inner thighs, slipping gently off the sofa to kneel between her legs. She sighed in anticipation and longing, smiling at him, one foot on the floor, the other draped over the arm of the sofa. He nuzzled her sex briefly before focussing on the soft, damp skin of her inner thighs. He drew a small circle with his tongue on a small patch of skin and latched on to her. “Hey, stop that!” She complained, trying to push him away. “I have an OBGYN appointment on Monday, I don’t want to be covered in your bite marks!” She tried to pull herself away but he gripped her hips and held her in place. “Kurt! Get off…..oooh……”. In one swift move, he parted her lower lips and turned his attention to her clitoris. She swore again and collapsed back onto the sofa, unable to resist the feel of him – his lips, his tongue, his teeth as he sucked, licked and nibbled at her. She pushed herself towards his mouth, moaning with pleasure, wanting more. She was vaguely aware of her phone vibrating again on the floor. But she didn’t care. Her clitoris was hot and wet and swollen and she was in desperately in need of release. She could feel the soft bristles of his facial hair against her. She moaned softly as he slipped two fingers inside her, expertly finding her g-spot and stroking her. She rocked herself mindlessly against his mouth, desperate to come now. He held her gaze and smiled at her as he worked his mouth on her. Her breath caught in her throat as she came, her body convulsing with pleasure as her orgasm rippled through her. She lay there, spent and panting on the sofa as Kurt slid smugly and gently up her body.  
“So…about that blow job in your office.…” he smiled.


End file.
